Anything to Make You Stay
by HoneyBee137
Summary: This fic explores the idea of what would happen if Sasuke takes Naruto up on his offer of, "I'll do anything to bring you back!" so what happens when Sasuke comes to Naruto in the night? SasuNaru... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: You Said Anything

**This chapter was edited on December 30 2012, so if you have read this story before there are some minor kinks that I ironed out, there's also a few extra paragraphs... not very important ones they just add to the fluff. Enjoy! (Happy early New Year!)  
**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, wish I did but sadly I don't…

**Warning:** This is a SasuNaru fic. There will be **intense** gay sex between these two during this fic (basically 4,000 out of the 5,700 words this fic consists of are sexual)… You have been warned.

**Before You Read:** I just adore SasuNaru and NaruSasu fics so I decided I just had to make one! This is my very first SasuNaru or yaoi fic of any kind so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did! Also, I'm going for the "obsessed" type of character with Sasuke, so yeah… Enjoy...

**You Said Anything  
**

...**  
**

I flop on my bed in my usual PJs, begging sleep to come quickly. The day of training I just had was grueling to say the least and now all I want is a good night's rest.  
I sense a presence slip into my room. The feel of cold night air from my window alerting me to the uninvited guest. I slip out of bed quickly and silently, positioning my body so that my back is to the wall.

"C-Come out," I say, kicking myself for the slight waver in my voice.  
Silence.

"Damn it! Show your face bastard!" I yell, aggravated that my silent enemy is so good at concealing himself.

A laugh.

I turn my head towards my bed and see the shadow right before the dim yellow lamp on my bedside table is turned on.

"Sa-Sasuke?" I ask, completely dumbstruck. I slip into a fighting stance as my former teammate watches me intently with a look I can't quite place on his face. He doesn't take a fighting stance.

I remember Tsunade baa-chan telling me that Sasuke killed Orochimaru. I feel my hopes lift. Maybe that's why Sasuke's here, to come back to Konoha. But… he doesn't utter a word, just watches me.

I feel uncomfortable under his intense stare.

He looks like he has been carved from marble by the hands of gifted gods, his features sharp and perfect. He has grown tall, only an inch or two above my height though, if we stood close, his lips would be equal to the tip of my nose.

We just look at each other for some time before he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"You said anything," he says coolly, and even though his voice is at a normal volume, it seems too loud for this atmosphere.

I cock my head to the side and slowly lower my weapon, "Huh?" I ask, totally dropping my weapon, I'm a formidable enough opponent without it.

"You said you'd do anything to bring me back," Sasuke says, his eyes still staring so insistently at me, it makes me want to hide.

"Does this mean you're coming home? That you're coming back to Konoha?" I ask, walking up to him with some haste to my step, my hope bubbling up within me.

I could keep my promise to Sakura now.

"No you dobe, it means you have the _chance_ to bring me back," he seethes, I'm a little taken aback by his tone and I take a small step away from him so that we're about an arm's length apart.

"Teme… fine what do you want?" I ask growling, folding my arms, a little happy that he called me by my old nickname.

He reaches out cautiously and grips my wrist.

I look at him with an expression of mild curiosity. I feel my insides bubble up happily at the thought of having my old friend back.

"Remember, you said anything," he says, his vice grip tightening painfully on my wrist. I feel the happy bubble within myself pop and get replaced by dread. Is he going to kill me?

Sasuke flings me onto my bed and quickly secures both my wrists above my head with one hand as he pins down my body with his knee, digging it painfully into my stomach. He reaches down with his free hand and rips the collar of my shirt.

"Wha-what?" I ask stupidly, Sasuke secures my wrists together with a piece of cloth he just tore from my shirt. It isn't a tight knot; I could free myself from it easily if I want to.

If I want to.

"Just let me do this without struggling and I'll come back," he says with an authoritative voice.

I stop struggling immediately making Sasuke chuckle at my submissive action.

"Will you really come back?" I ask, all the hope I feel leaking into my voice.

He chuckles again before moving himself off of me to stand on the floor. I lie there and feel my pulse quicken as he undresses himself in one quick movement.

Sasuke is hard.

So this is what he wants.

He wants _me_.

My eyes grow wide and I look back to the ceiling wanting this horribly awkward night to be over already.

"Sasu-Sasuke, I'm not… gay…" I say, my body going as stiff as a board.

"No struggling," his tone is final, and just the slightest bit hurt sounding.

I am _not_ gay. I never _once_ fantasized about this. Never once have I even _considered_ this a possibility.

I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment as my former friend positions himself above me. I turn away from him, feeling confused and more than a little shocked. If this is what it takes to bring Sasuke back then I'll do it, but not happily.

I can feel his hot breath on my exposed neck. I clamp my eyes shut and my face contorts into a grimace.

He just hovers there, not touching me at all. Just sitting there, watching me.

I can hear him begin to touch himself and I can feel his blistering breath on my neck still, it smells like spearmint toothpaste.

His breathing gets heavier until he explodes onto my ripped shirt. I feel the mattress shift around me and I can tell he sat up. I open my eyes and relax my face slightly as I glance at my old friend.

Panting slightly, with a little of his own come on his stomach, and his dick hardening again, he still manages to look regal.

Our eyes meet and I see that look come back onto his face again, the one he had when he turned on the dim yellow lamp. His eyes just the slightest bit lidded and his jaw slack, his stare drifts up and down my body until his erection is standing full mast yet again.

He reaches his hand up suddenly and tears my shirt off my body completely then slides my pants and boxers off my legs, careful not to touch my bare flesh yet, like I might burn him.

He looks at my body again, the same way as before and I feel my body flush with embarrassment. I don't struggle.

Our eyes meet and the look on his face turns desperate, like his need for me intensified tenfold.

All at once his hands are on me. Hands intent on feeling every part of my body. I turn my gaze to the wall, stifling a little gasp as his fingers tweak my nipple.

I don't want to enjoy this, I think about ramen and math homework but the way Sasuke's calloused hands are so _desperately_ moving over my body holds my attention.

Sasuke's mouth comes down to help his hands, frantically placing angry red marks all over my torso and hips.

I feel myself harden very slightly at the sensation. This is normal; _any_ teenage guy would react this way to being touched like this.

I gasp and arch despite myself, as one of Sasuke's hands moves to my back to gently rub small circles at the base of my spine. I can feel Sasuke's mouth smirk against my stomach at the small victory.

He moves so his mouth is hovering just above my dick, letting his sinfully hot breath tease my sensitive skin. I grow harder and huff a little at my own weakness.

Sasuke just calmly takes me into his boiling mouth and sucks hard on the tip, letting his tongue tease my slit. I get hard fast and bite my lip hard as a groan rumbles in my chest.

Sasuke's enthusiasm _overwhelms_ me; he's obviously been wanting for this a long time, and he knows_ exactly_ what he wants to do because he spares no time in getting into position and taking me into his mouth. Boy, he must have spent a lot of time thinking about it because what he is doing is _mind-blowing_.

I fist my bound hands into the sheets above my head to keep them from flying to Sasuke's hair. I hold my breath to keep from moaning and gnaw at my lips.

I try to stop myself from looking down at him but I don't succeed. The sight is strangely erotic and makes me suck in my breath. His pale and slightly flushed cheeks are hollow from the sucking and his brow is slightly furrowed, like he's concentrating on every move he's making; he looks up at me through his lashes and I suck in my breath. The look of need and desperation so evident in his eyes it makes me wonder how I never noticed it there before.

Looking away, I bite my lip hard and return to holding my breath when he stops with his mouth, letting his hand do the work as he crawls up to my face before giving me a sad expression and gently pulling my lip from between my teeth with his thumb.

"Don't," he whispers, gently rubbing my now bloody lip. For a moment I think he might kiss me but he doesn't. He just trails kisses from my neck, back down to my abs to continue his previous task.

I let a few breathy gasps escape my lips as he brings me close to completion, not totally losing control over myself just yet. I try to warn him but I can only mouth his name and I come on the back of his throat.

He chokes a little giving a surprised snort before he swallows it and licks me clean afterwards.

I lie there panting, dazed, and totally, completely confused.

Sasuke moves to hover over me again, that same hungry look on his face, accompanied by a frantic stare.

Our eyes meet and I don't break the eye-contact. Our panting breath mingles with each other. I try to think of what might come next but Sasuke beats me to it.

"Turn over," he orders leaving no room for argument. I do as I'm told, feeling what's left of my pride fade away.

"Get on your knees," he commands again, his breathing getting heavier, his voice all the more desperate.

I comply and settle for a position on my knees and elbows, my semi-hard dick hanging shamelessly under me. Sasuke kicks my legs open wider and he makes his assault on the backs of my thighs and calves, leaving the same angry red marks there as he left on my torso.

His hands stroke my back and my legs, sometimes rubbing the base of my spine and making goose bumps rise on my hot skin and pleasant shivers to shake my body and breath.

He stops very suddenly and jerks away from me, I hear him slump against the wall next to my bed. I look over my shoulder to see Sasuke frantically beating his own cock again, his eyes burning wholes into my body, his breathing quick and labored. I stay in my position, my body frozen stiff, very stiff.

My erection throbs a little beneath me, I want to touch myself but can't tear my eyes away from the gasping boy behind me. It's not long until he comes on his chest and stomach. He grabs a piece of my torn off shirt and wipes himself off, his heavy stare never leaving my body. He's erect again before he even manages to finish cleaning himself off.

Any patience he had before is now lost. He lunges at me with an almost animalistic snarl, the pads of his finger tips gripping my hips so hard, I know that the bruises will last a few days, even with the kyuubi. Sasuke bends his head down and licks all the way from the tender spot behind my balls to the base of my spine. I quiver slightly as he passes over my hole, embarrassed at the whole concept of his face being so close to my private area.

Sasuke's scalding tongue and lips suck and lick at my entrance until it has to be red and puckered, the skin twitching ever so slightly. And as much as I don't want to admit it, the sensation is simply _intoxicating_. I push my hips into mouth and let out a squeal as he gently nips at the sensitive skin, tickling me a little.

He wraps his hands around my torso and pulls my ass into his face, gently brushing against my now dripping cock.

"Sa-Sasuke," I say pathetically, panting out the word. He stops almost too suddenly, as if the sound of my voice made him snap out of something.

"Hn," the predictable response makes me laugh lightly.

I look over my shoulder at him, the smile still on my face from my quick moment of amusement.

"Sasuke," I say his name again quietly, more to myself then to him, the promise of his homecoming making my lingering smile a grin. He frowns at me slightly, his brows furrowing a little, as if he's unhappy or confused with my joyful expressions.

"Suck," he says, presenting me with three of his fingers.

I comply with his request as he makes small, firm circles on the very base of my spine. I hum around his fingers making Sasuke hiss and shiver at the same time. I lick his fingers slowly, feeling his callous with my tongue and tasting his skin.

A small voice in the back of my head is screaming at me that the fingers in my mouth were just recently covered with both my _and_ Sasuke's come. I try not to gag at the thought; I've never wanted come in my mouth, still don't. I don't want to be gay or do anything gay, period.

I'm straight. I've liked Sakura for how long now? It seems like an eternity, yet I don't feel my heart flutter like it should when I think of the pink haired kunoichi. Still, I don't want a guy's fingers in my mouth, or on my dick, or in my asshole...

But it's _Sasuke_.

It's _Sasuke's_ fingers, _Sasuke's_ hands, arms, legs, hair, chest, back, mouth, voice, eyes, dick, it's just _Sasuke_. How can I be mad at him? I haven't seen him in so long that it feels nice to be able to get to know him again so fast.

But his intensity scares me, his stare is so very different from what I remember, and yet, it doesn't seem all that new. He's the same, he's different. I don't know which he is. Probably both. Hopefully both.

Sasuke's fingers are slowly taken out of my mouth and I let go with a small pop. The sound makes me blush and I find my already flushed cheeks glowing even more with embarrassment. Sasuke lets his wet fingers slowly trace my back, leaving little trails of heat and moisture behind.

The devilish fingers rest on top of my entrance; I can feel Sasuke hesitate, his fingers pressing like he's going to make them enter, then the pressure is released and he goes back to gently stroking and fondling the outside of my pert hole.

I feel my own nerves kick in full gear; I become painfully aware of my own embarrassing arousal and the way my hands tremble, even with my hands still bound.

But my nerves don't even _compare_ to Sasuke's, he's not even _breathing_ and my keen ears can hear the desperate beating of his heart from my position on the bed. He bends his head down and gives me another gentle lick but still his fingers refuse to enter.

I look over my shoulder to see his expression, he still has that intense look of need on his face but, there's something else there too. Grief. Bitterness. Betrayal. Fear. Heartache… Pain.

The fear of rejection contorting his face into a slight grimace. He puts pressure on his fingers again, a manic expression appearing on his face he's so desperate to please me.

The flood of emotions he presents me with briefly makes my chest hurt like I just saw a cat get run over.

I feel empathy well up inside me, making up my mind to help him along his way. Very slowly, I turn over. From my position on my knees and elbows, I go to a position on my back with my feet flat on the soft mattress, my knees bent and my legs spread slightly, my head and shoulders propped up by pillows so that I can look at Sasuke without straining my neck. I suddenly begin to gasp for air, not having been aware that I was holding my breath.

I look at Sasuke and immediately notice the blush spreading across his face. It looks strange to see the normally solemn and calm boy so worked up. His blush makes my decision for me.

I put my fingers from both of my bound hands into my mouth and begin licking them, coating them with saliva. Sasuke sits cross legged in front of me, leaning forward to get a better look at what I'm doing.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands, he balls them in my sheets, touches my ankle and calves, even sits on them at one point. His erection looks a painful reddish-purple from neglect and arousal.

I lock eyes with him for a while before slowly bringing my fingers out of my mouth and placing them at my entrance. I hesitate for a moment as well before I force my middle finger on one of my hands to shove in. I'm a little perplexed at the feeling, even though my finger is only in up to the first knuckle, I can tell how painful it'll be when Sasuke finally fucks me.

It's at this moment when I realize how truly quiet it is in my apartment. The only sounds in the room coming from our uneven breath that we're trying to calm unsuccessfully and the frenzied beating of my heart in my ears. The silence makes me feel even more self conscious, the knowledge that Sasuke is watching me prepare myself for him sinks in and makes my whole body turn scarlet.

Sasuke's expression makes me swallow. His eyes are hazy and clouded over with pure need and want. His jaw is completely slack his pink tongue is gliding along his teeth slowly. His breathing is heavy, and then he holds his breath slightly, like it got trapped in his throat, before he breaths again. His eyes slowly trace my body, lingering where my hands are soiling themselves.

Sasuke's hands are still wandering about, getting braver and braver with their actions; his fingers trace the cloth binding my hands, feathering touches along my inner thigh, wiping his sweaty palms on my sheets, sometimes he cups himself, the need to great to resist.

I still only have one of my fingers in, I slowly move it in as far as I can reach, wiggling it around, surprised that it makes my erection throb harder. The feeling is still uncomfortable though, the thought of having two fingers in makes me cringe a little. I experiment with my asshole, relaxing and contracting around my one calloused finger. I swivel my hips a little still trying to force myself to relax.

I bite my lip and shove in my ring finger with my middle finger, I feel myself contracting around my fingers automatically and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I just hold the fingers still and let my body relax around them, my asshole complaining at the intrusion. Sasuke watches with baited breath, his eyes fixed on my hole. His jaw moves up and down but no words come out, his flush a rosy red against his pale skin, his erection avidly throbbing, a vein pulsating rapidly beneath the swollen skin.

I feel the urge to say his name again, but he's on top of me so fast that I don't even have time to react. He pulls my fingers from my ass and sucks them clean. I feel his leaking dick pulsating on my entrance and I shiver.

I know what's coming next. He'll fuck me mercilessly into the mattress then leave me sore and alone. But he'll stay here with me, in Konoha. We'll see each other in the morning and nod at each other like nothing happened, we'll never mention this night. It'll be like this never happened. But it _did_ happen. It _is_ happening.

He grabs another scrap of my shirt and ties my hands to the bed post tightly. He throws my legs over his shoulders for better leverage I'm assuming, his arms envelope my body and he presses his chest closer to my own, though my legs make it awkward. He kisses my collar bone and chest lightly before I feel the pressure at my entrance. He nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck as he finally enters me. I bite my lip again, feeling the skin give way beneath my teeth, the warm red liquid dripping into my mouth.

The pain is unexpected. I thought my fingers were bad but, compared to this… I let out a whine of pain, high pitched and feminine. I want to punch myself for being so weak. The pain isn't that bad compared to a lot of my other injuries but it's enough to make me cringe away from Sasuke.

Sasuke stops pushing in and unwinds his hands from around my body to cup my face. He looks directly at me, his eyes searching mine for something, for what I do not know. He furrows his brow in a disapproving way and pulls my abused lip from between my teeth and rubs it with his thumb again. Our faces are so close I can taste his breath, still faintly smelling of spearmint toothpaste.

Again he looks as if he's going to kiss me, but he doesn't… he just stares at me with pleading eyes, making my stomach swirl.

He sits up a bit and moves his dick tentatively inside of me and to my horror pushes in even farther. The feeling is uncomfortable and not in the least pleasurable. It feels as if someone is trying desperately to rip my body apart and I don't like it one bit.

But that _look_ on Sasuke's normally perfectly passive face makes all my complaints of pain and discomfort catch in my throat. Instead the only noise I make is breathy gasps mixed with low and quiet moans of grief and distress. Sasuke finally starts to pull back out, shivering with pleasure and letting out a low groan.

Sasuke pushes back in again slowly then slides back out, his face contorting with pleasure and mine contorting in pain. I force myself to relax around him only to tighten back up as he pulls out slightly faster than before.

Sasuke is growing impatient.

I barely even have the capacity to _breathe_, let alone scream, as he picks up his pace quite considerably. The pain is still there but its more manageable now, I focus on a spot on the ceiling and try to relax again but I soon find it to be impossible. I try to breathe normally but soon find that impossible too. His pace quickens and his thrusts are erratic and jerky. His face tells me he's almost at his limit.

Sasuke pulls out of me swiftly and I let out a startled grunt only to be covered in his come once again. Sasuke is not finished yet though; I can see it in his eyes, a need so great that I cannot_ fathom_ what made him like this. We stare at each other for a long moment, both of us embarrassed, nervous, and disheveled.

He flips my body over in one quick movement, my arms, still bound to the bedpost, twisting awkwardly. I feel him at my entrance once again, he lifts up my hips a little so I'm back on my elbows and knees, and he bends over my body, swiftly placing a few angry red marks between my shoulder blades.

He's rougher this time, he enters me with great haste forcing out a groan from my throat. I quickly discover this position allows him to go deeper inside my body. The sound of skin slapping against skin, along with the dull clunking noise that the bed frame makes against the wall, fills the room and makes the glaring silence less noticable. Both of our breathing is labored and filled with low moans, groans, and gasps.

The feeling is still uncomfortable and I know I'll be sore when we're through but, pleasure is starting to rear its ugly head.

I feel like a pervert.

A dirty gay pervert.

But it just _feels so good_. Sasuke brushes something inside me and I scream, not one of pain, but one of dirty pleasure.

I feel Sasuke pick up his pace while he tries to find my point of ecstasy again. He finds it unnervingly fast and abuses it mercilessly. I _wither_ underneath him, panting and moaning uncontrollably.

"Sasuke! N- not so hard!" I cry desperately as I feel my forgotten dick pulse miserably beneath me, our constant jerking making it hit my stomach or leg occasionally and making me see spots.

He responds to my desperate cry immediately backing off, causing my heart to swell to my throat, he's considerate, even in this situation.

I push back against him in little pleading thrusts and I whimper. Sasuke growls and bends over my body, slamming in faster than before. He reaches a hand around and teases a nipple making me round my back up into him and shiver.

Sasuke snarls at my action and reaches for my dick. I let out a quick half scream, half moan before my lungs refuse to work. Sasuke lovingly brings me to completion and I let out a whimper of total satisfaction. I come before Sasuke does, going limp under his still thrusting body. He doesn't pull out this time and comes inside me letting out a wordless cry.

He flips me over roughly after pulling out and hovers over my tired body. At first I think he might start another round, but his eyes present me with a different kind of need.

Sasuke chews on the inside of his cheek nervously, an action I've never seen him do before. He opens his mouth to say something but snaps it shut a second later with enough force to make his teeth clack audibly.

Again, I'm painfully aware of the silence looming in my room, without the constant moans and breathy gasps filling my ears to distract me, I become attentive to the situation I'm in and just how _wrong_ it really is. But as I look at Sasuke, with his eyebrows knit together, his eyes darting worridly about my face, his expression almost looking apologetic... I can't manage to feel mad.

I tug on my bindings lightly, silently asking permission to undo them. He nods and with a small tug the ripped shirt comes undone. The euphoria from my orgasm has worn off, leaving my hips feeling sore and stiff. I can feel Sasuke's come swish uncomfortably inside me and I want to go take a shower to go get it out. I want to push him off of me then curl up in a ball and sleep the memories away.

But I don't do any of that. Instead I lie there awkwardly beneath him, resting my arms by my sides submissively and let Sasuke have a little war within himself while he hovers there.

"I… Naruto I…" he stops and swallows the rest of his words down. He closes his eyes and lets his body goes limp on top of mine, burying his face in the crook of my neck again, placing tentative and gentle kisses there as his arms encircle my body.

I stay frozen. I don't know whether or not I'm supposed to participate in this tender after-sex-cuddling moment. I test the waters a little, letting one of my hands come up and rest on his upper back giving an awkward pat. Sasuke lets out a shaky sigh and holds me closer. I wrap my arms more securely around him and give a small sigh back. I held up my end. I did anything he wanted without complaint, now he's coming back.

I feel my chest swell at the thought of having my old friend back and promise myself that I won't let this incident change anything between us. But… this does change… _everything_.

I feel Sasuke mumble something against my neck and it's only then that I notice my grip on him is so strong that it must be causing him pain. I immediately let my arms fall back to my sides and smile sheepishly at him when he pulls his face from my neck to look at me.

"Ask me to kiss you," he says desperately, as if he's afraid I'm going to disappear before he finishes his sentence.

I'm stunned into silence. I look at him like he's crazy, a question mark practically painted on my face. Does he really _need_ me to ask after he just screwed me? His expression turns so desperate it makes my heart break a little, his breathing getting frantic and shallow.

His despairingly fraught eyes search mine, for what I do not know. I feel small under his distressed gaze, I open my mouth to say something but no words escape my lips. I shake my head once, not in rejection but in confusion, the movement so minute it is hardly noticeable, even to a ninja. The action sends him into frenzy; he leaps off me like I have the damn plague and dresses with such speed it makes my head spin.

I jump off the bed and grab him before he can make his escape. He looks at me; cheeks flushed with the kind of embarrassment only rejection brings and eyes that could soften a demons heart.

"Sasuke," I say his name desperately, holding on with all my might to his clothes. He searches my eyes again and I feel tears well up. He's going to leave again.

I recognize that look in his obsidian eyes all too well. I shake my head and feel his hands pry at mine to get me off his clothes.

"Don't go!" I choke out, feeling the first of my tears spill over.

"I still have to kill my brother," he says it without emotion his eyes still glued to mine, his figure obscured by my tears.

"No, no… you don't _have_ to. _Please_ Sasuke, just stay here with me! Please… I don't care _what_ you do to me, just _stay_!" his eyes grow cold and my hands go weak. I drop his now crumpled shirt and drop my eyes to my floor. I feel despair rake through my body, I shake my head as my tears continue to fall.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see his hand reach for me. My heart quickens and I feel myself lean towards his comforting hand slightly; his hand stops short though, it balls up into a fist and he's out the window running away from me before I can even blink.

I feel numb and sore at the same time; Sasuke's come slowly traveling down my thigh, the funny thing is, I don't mind it being there for now.

I flop onto my bed and cry. I was so _close_ to getting him back, my best friend in the whole wide world… and now he's gone… again.

He's left me alone. Alone in this deafening silence with only my muffled sobs to break it.

His actions confuse me though. Is it love? Is it lust? Is it hate? I don't know what Sasuke feels for me. And that _look_ he had! Why did he have to look like that? Why did he have to confuse me so much? Why, why, _why_?

I know one thing for sure though… if he ever comes back again, I am _never_ letting him go.  
…

**Authors Note:** Okay, done! This is what I worked on instead of studying for my finals… gah…

I really, really, really love how this fic turned out and I sincerely hope that you guys enjoyed it too!

This is my very first yaoi fanfic so **PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me how I did, things you thought were stupid, things you thought were cute, ect… all criticism is welcome!

**I want to start taking requests for stories too so if you want me to write a steamy story about your favorite pairing just let me know in your reviews! (I'll do any pairing no matter how ridiculous… Hehe, I'm such a pervert!)**

-Honeybee : )


	2. Chapter 2: Narcissistic Dobe

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, wish I did but sadly I don't…

**Warning:** This is a SasuNaru fic. There will be _**intense**_ gay sex between these two during this fic (I'm assuming you read the last chapter so you know how dirty I can be… Hehe!)… There is some gnarly action with kage bunshin's in this chapter and Naruto basically has sex with himself. You have been warned.

**Before You Read:** Before you guys get all mad at me because it took me so long to update, just know this: I wrote _seven_ different versions of the second chapter for this fic(writers block at it's finest), 27,798 words later, I finally wrote a chapter that I felt worthy of being the second chapter to this fic (I seriously loved my first chapter, Sasuke's emotions were just so cute!). I really wanted to make this a good short fic and since there are so few chapters that I have to work with, I want every chapter to be something that I'm truly proud of (like I said… LOVE my first chapter) and I wanted to make everyone that liked and followed and reviewed this story happy!

-Sigh- The things I put myself threw for my readers… you guys better review and tell me your feelings on this chapter just as much as you did for the first! I thrive off of criticism, good or bad, just give me SOMETHING!

Anyways, I seriously can't believe how much you guys liked this fic! I got _way_ more reviews then I thought I would have (especially since this is my _first_ yaoi fic, I didn't think it would be so popular!) I got a TON of reviews and all of them were really sweet. I haven't gotten a flame yet either, woohoo!

I really appreciate every single one of you who reviewed my story! It means a lot!

On with the fic!

**Narcissistic Dobe**

…

I wake up to the positively _blinding_ morning sun streaming through my window and promptly throw a pillow over my face in order to escape from reality. What happened last night hits me as soon as my eyelids flutter open. I groan loudly out of mostly embarrassment and heart breaking sadness. I cannot _believe_ I've been abandoned yet again, even after being screwed by someone who I affectionately call my best friend.

Stupid Sasuke.

I remove the pillow on my face finding it smells like dirty-raunchy-sex and sit up. I pause for a moment, expecting to feel an ache that never comes. I scratch my head and shrug. Sex isn't as harsh as a long day of training or a mission, so I'm assuming kyuubi didn't have a problem patching me up.

I slide off of my bed and gather my sheets up to wash them and then come back for my comforter too, deciding that it smelled like dirty-raunchy-sex too and throw them in a heap by my door for me to wash later. I trudge to the bathroom and stop to examine my body in the mirror briefly.

Just as I thought, the hickies have all vanished but little fingertip shaped bruises adorn my hips, already yellow and fading. I brush my fingers along them devotedly and give a little sad smile to my reflection before hopping into the shower to wash away the dirty-raunchy-sex smell off my body.

I decide on a cold shower and go about my daily scrubbing and rinsing when I feel something hot ooze out my ass.

Positively horrified, I lift my leg up and examine the bloody-off-white goop that so persistently keeps sliding out of my ass. I throw up in my mouth a little and swallow it back down again, bringing the shower head down so that I can clean my asshole out without looking at the awful mess Sasuke had left for me to clean up.

Fucking Sasuke.

I run out of my bathroom after I finish washing and shiver at the unpleasant thoughts running through my mind. I pull on my clothes, not bothering to dry off properly, and make some ramen, pacing around the kitchen impatiently during the three minutes it takes for it to be done. I shovel the food in my mouth, not enjoying it as much as I should, and sprint out the door, ready for a long hard day of training that would keep my mind plenty occupied.

During the day of training I find that no, kyuubi didn't heal my ass as good as I thought he did judging from the amount of pain I got every time I fell on it. I grumble the whole way home and flop down on my mattress that is still currently stripped of all the sheets and sigh.

I feel tears well up in my eyes a little and instead of crying I push myself off the mattress and go about doing all the frightening mountains of laundry and dishes that I've let pile up for Kami knows how long. Then I go a little crazy and make some shadow clones to help with the work. I go about it enthusiastically, pretending I'm on a mission to destroy all of Dr. Dust's evil minions. I sweep, I mop, I vacuum, I dust, I organize, I polish, and I spit shine every surface of my apartment until it looks unrecognizable.

By the time I realize what I'm doing, I've cleaned the whole apartment at least three times over, all the while talking to the other 'me's' running around and sometimes trying to strike up conversations with the many dust bunnies I find hiding, accusing them of being in cahoots with Dr. Dust.

I know… I'm pathetic.

This is strange though. I _never_ clean. Ever. I'm surprised I even _own_ cleaning supplies and I'm even more surprised there isn't a family of rats or cockroaches making their nests under my bed or something.

So… why am I cleaning? I'm not trying to impress anyone… right?

Scenes from last night enter my mind and I feel a red hot blush invade my cheeks. I am _not_ trying to impress Sasuke! I'm not! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! I'm not damn it!

But… I totally am.

Oh hell, I just cleaned my whole fucking house just to impress a _bastard_. A bastard that screwed me then broke his promise to boot! Why am I even cleaning for him though? It's not like he's coming back or anything like that… wait… am I _waiting_ for him?

Yes, yes I'm waiting for the bastard to come back and pound me into the ground once again. I'm flittering about the house like some _deranged house wife_ waiting for her hubby to come back and tell her what a good little wifey she is.

I don't realize I'm pounding my head into the wall until I feel blood trickle down my face. I stop and turn around to slump against the wall. I bury my face into my bleach scented hands and hyperventilate a little, allowing myself the privilege of a miniature melt down.

After I pull a sizable clump of hair out of my head and cry a little, I ask myself a simple question: why do I want him to come back with the same intentions as he had last night?

The answer I found is a relatively simple one: it felt good to be loved by someone. Even if it was only physical and only for a night… it was pleasurable and weirdly fulfilling in a way I hadn't expected it to be, (no pun intended) and now I find myself wanting more.

I dry my eyes and bite my lip to contemplate what this answer means. I ponder for a bit, furrowing my brow in concentration.

Then I have an epiphany, something I do not get often, and I find myself hyperventilating again, my hands shaking with the weight of my new discovery.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, am attracted to a certain raven (whose a member of the penis club)… and in like (yes, in like. At the moment I refuse to consider the option of love) with my best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

So now what? Do I go run and find him to confess my undying affection to him? Easier said than done. First of all, I have absolutely _no_ clue where Sasuke could be at the moment. Furthermore, how do I go about confessing to him? Would he be disgusted that I'm capable of possessing feelings for a guy? Would he laugh in my face and screw me heartlessly? Would he hate me even more because I was honest with him?

No… I don't see any of that happening. That look that he had, the one when he told me to ask him for a kiss, tells me he has _some_ form of feelings for me too.

He _did_ have sex with me after all. _Real_ sex. Not just blow jobs or hand jobs, _real fucking sex_. It's only now that I really take in the fact that he really is the one and only person I've ever been remotely intimate with. He took my virginity without much explanation as to _why_ he was doing it, other than the fact that I'd _let_ him do it if it meant he would come back.

We had sex, real intense sex, and it wasn't cold and unfeeling either, he really didn't seem to want to make it a bad first experience for me to be honest. He was for the most part very gentle and considerate. Even the way he wrapped his arms around me afterwards makes my heart swell when I think back on it now.

I suddenly feel very tired, the panic attacks, rabid cleaning, and the day of training finally catching up to me. I glance at my freshly made bed and decide it's not worth the effort to crawl the whole three feet to the bed to go to sleep, instead I opt for slumping more against the wall and closing my eyes, not even bothering to turn the lights off.

…

When I wake up I feel a lot more stable but very uncomfortable. With a heavy sigh I lift my eyelids up as much as they will go and look around. Same old home, some old me, same old floor boards with a little puddle of drool on their shiny surfaces, same old everything, yet… everything is a little brighter now, and not just from the cleaning. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, like a pressure has been released from my chest allowing me to breathe again. I feel… good.

I stretch and go take a shower then have some breakfast, eager to get training so I can bring Sasuke back faster. I yell "I'm off!" cheerily to my empty home and sprint to the training grounds excepting the fact that yes, I'm in like (love) with my best friend.

…

It's been a month sense the 'Sasuke incident' and I stare critically at a bunshin I've just made. We stare judgmentally at one another and examine each other's naked bodies with no embarrassment what so ever. He is me after all.

I've decided to try masturbating with the male version of myself instead of the female version of myself that Ero-sennin seems to adore so much. I've never gone very far with myself before, all I had the courage to do before was give myself a quick rub and tug occasionally in the shower… oh all the doors Sasuke has opened for me… literally.

I've done my research the past couple of weeks. Research on gay sex that is. Most of my knowledge about the topic came from prison jokes and something someone commented on in health class. That night with Sasuke made me realize that there's so much_ more_ to gay sex then I ever could've imagined. The fact that it really _did_ feel good at the end was a complete surprise to me and I've had a craving to feel that same way ever since Sasuke left me.

To broaden my knowledge of gay sex, I went to internet for assistance and the things I found… I _immediately_ wanted to try. The problem was I didn't have anyone, except for Sasuke, that I really wanted to do these things with. I struggled with this issue for these past weeks until I _finally_ realized that I could just do it with myself and see how it feels, maybe even improve my skills a bit in the process.

So that brings me here.

Standing in my kitchen, staring at a naked copy of myself and preparing to do the nasty with him.

I reach out my hand and touch the bunshin's nipple, rubbing with my thumb playfully for a bit as I watch an aroused flush come up onto my scarred cheeks. He lets out a small moan and reaches his hands out to do the same for my chest, pinching and squeezing softly. I squirm under the touch for a bit until I get used to it.

I remind myself that it's just me I'm doing this with. Nobody else is in my apartment to witness this somewhat odd sight. With that thought in mind, I reach for the bunshin's dick and stoke it. The sensation is not what I expected it to be, even though it's still my dick… it seems like it's not a part of me any longer. The angle at which I'm stroking it is different; the feel of it sliding in my hand is something new and exciting to me. I stroke it faster until it's hard as a rock, the bunshin's hand mirroring mine and following my lead, touching me in the most intimate of ways.

I glance up at the bunshin's face and suck in a breath, flushed cheeks and panting lips contort my face into one of the most fuckable expressions I've ever seen. The look on my face is incredibly erotic; I don't blame Sasuke at all for wanting to fuck me. Heck, _I_ want to fuck me!

My eyes shine with embarrassment and my pouty pink lips part slightly in a provoking moan. Damn. I look hot as hell!

I puff up my chest in pride; I'm a sexy ass guy! I feel my excitement building and I remind myself that I _can_ go fast, after all, it _is_ just me. I grab my bunshin's hips and spin him around, pushing his back down so that his chest rests on my table in my kitchen so that his ass is displayed to me beautifully.

I run my fingers down his spine, watching his muscles ripple beneath my touch, his anticipation of what is soon to come mirroring my own. I rub my dick between his ass cheeks and he moans, the sound is deep and throaty, almost pleading in a sense, and I love it. I grab his ass with my hands and knead the flesh harshly, eliciting a string of filthy curses from my sensitive counterpart.

I grab for the lube that I recently purchased for just this special reason, and I quickly coat my fingers with the slippery stuff. I would've licked myself like Sasuke so lovingly had, but I don't like the idea of licking my own ass… I mean, I know _personally_ what goes on down there and I'd rather not stick my tongue where it doesn't belong.

I rub my fingers around the bunshin's hole and I feel it twitch, I smile. This is going to be fun.

I stick my middle finger in up to the second knuckle and I just focus on wiggling it around so that I get used to it before I try and thrust anything in and out of there. After all, I _do_ get all of his memories once I'm finished, so I might as well make them enjoyable.

"Another, stick another in! Hurry!" the bunshin cries, stroking his dick madly and clenching his ass around my finger so that he can feel more. I chuckle briefly, thinking what Sasuke would've done if I acted like this with him, all needy and begging. I can't even control myself and it's _me_.

I comply with my own request and stick another finger in, scissoring them and searching for my point of ecstasy, when I find it the bunshin cries out beneath me loudly and I stick a third finger in, abusing that little bundle of nerves mercilessly. I watch gleefully as tears of ecstasy flow down my tanned cheeks, my moans of encouragement filling the room and making my dick twitch in anticipation.

I've never been the one _doing_ the fucking. The only one I've ever been intimate with is Sasuke after all… and well… _he_ was doing the fucking.

But holy _shit_! I think I'm officially Narcissistic… I'm in love with myself. I could do this all day and not get bored. Nobody can blame me either, one look at this writhing, begging, sexy fucking man and _anyone_ would want to make him beg and cry even more. So what if I'm the one to do it?

Is that a split personality I'm sensing? Am I sadistic or masochistic? Do I care? Nope, I don't give a flying fuck.

I slide my fingers out of the tight little ass that I have to offer and grab eagerly at the lube, squirting some into my hand and spreading it impatiently on my dick. The bunshin is panting harshly and his knees are quivering with the effort it takes to keep standing.

I smile wickedly and push the blond angel onto the cold wood floor of my kitchen. I smirk at his surprised yelp as he bangs his knees onto the hard surface. I flip him to face me and shove his legs apart unceremoniously, taking in the sight of the supple blushing body.

The bunshin beats at his cock with renewed vigor and looks at me hungrily, blue eyes piercing into my very soul.

"Fuck me," the bunshin pants out threw his teeth as he spreads his legs even wider, inviting me into that pert, awe-inspiring hole.

I sit on my heels and lift his hips up off the floor for better access, loving the feel of my hips in my hands. I shudder in the breathtaking anticipation that has taken hold of my body. I dig the pads of my fingers into my small hips like the way Sasuke had when we had sex, my bunshin cries out in ecstasy and writhes under my strong grip.

I position my tip at the bunshin's entrance and bite my lip in sweet satisfaction as I finally begin to press in. Tight, hot, and slippery. Those are the only sensations my mind can process at the moment, my bunshin moving his hips to try and get more of me inside of him.

I groan loudly and throw my head back and push in farther; I hear the bunshin mewl and gasp in the most erotic of ways, filling the room with our cries of bliss. I don't wait for myself to adjust in the slightest, not caring about the memories of pain I'm sure to inherit from the bunshin and pound rapidly into the tight, hot, slick little passage way to heaven.

Tears spill from the corners of the bunshin's tightly closed eyes and screams fill the air. I don't feel like stopping, the excitement is to great and the feeling to raw and real. If this is how it felt for Sasuke then I don't blame him for coming before me. My bunshin's ass is literally _milking_ my orgasm from me, not allowing me to have any sort of self control.

The bunshin's cock has gone slightly soft from the pain I'm inflicting on him and for the moment I could care less, the memories of pain won't be much worse than getting a kunai to the gut or a fist to my face.

I flip the bawling boy over so that his chest is pressed to the cold floor and his ass is at the perfect height for me to fuck him comfortably. The new position does wonders to the pressure on my dick, it feels like the bunshin's walls have clamped forever tighter around me.

"Damn, damn, _damn_…" I toss my head back and grunt and moan the word over and over, like a sinful prayer.

I pound harder, letting my voice run wild as the feelings of pleasure wash over all of my senses. The screams from my bunshin and the blood leaking from his ass tell me that I won't be receiving very good memories, but I can always make better ones later, for now, all I want to do is milk my dick in this incredibly tight ass.

"St-Stop it! It _hurts_ you idiot!" my bunshin wails miserably, his tear stained face looking over his shoulder at me to display his misery.

The sight only succeeds in turning me on more, much to my bunshin's dismay. I grip onto my bunshin's hips for dear life as I piston myself haphazardly in and out of him. Thoughts of Sasuke rip through my mind and make my heart and stomach clench and do summersaults. Sasuke.

Animalistic snarls rip themselves from my throat and on instinct I sink my teeth into the bunshin beneath me. In an instant the bunshin disappears in a cloud of smoke.

I roar and cry out in rage at the loss of contact with my dick and the awful but somehow enticing memories of my poor, abused bunshin. I make another bunshin quickly and enter him without warning.

He knew what was coming after all, he is me. He screams bloody murder at the top of his lungs as I plow him into the cold kitchen floor. I reach down and smash his face into the ground, liking the indignant noise my clone makes even more than his crying.

So humiliation turns me on now does it? I quickly dispel the clone, only to have a new one replace him moments later. I drag him out of the kitchen and into my bedroom by the scruff of his neck as he struggles to get away from me, knowing the act of disobedience will excite me. I grab some thin rope from one of my many ninja kits and begin to sloppily tie up the struggling, teary eyed boy.

I am lost within myself. I feel no compassion or remorse for what I'm about to do to this delicious boy. What I'm about to do to myself.

After a shabby job of tying ropes about my body for some bondage play, I decide I'm missing something… another clone perhaps?

I create another clone to help me out with the gang banging of this scared little bunshin. I shove my throbbing cock down the tied up bunshin's throat, choking him so badly that he gags and tears well up in his eyes, his throat clamping down on my dick as he tries to breath.

My other bunshin is loosening up the tied up one's hole, so as to make this experience more enjoyable for me… all of me

I want to come, but I don't want to do it inside the bunshin's mouth, I want to do it inside his tight little asshole as he begs me for more.

I rip my dick from his mouth, and I grab the bunshin that had been preparing the tied up clone and practically shove his fingers into my asshole, wanting the sensation that Sasuke gave me when he fucked me. My clone understands this, and because I'm the real thing, he makes a great effort in trying to please me, gently stroking my prostate as I position myself to fuck my tied up bunshin.

I cry out Sasuke's name pathetically and bend myself over my tied up bunshin. I lose myself in the sensations and memories of my one precious night with Sasuke and all three of us are pathetic moaning, needy, horny lumps of flesh.

"Na-Naruto!?" Kakashi-sensei's surprised voice reaches my ears just as I'm about halfway entered into the tied up version of myself.

I whip my head over and stare wide eyed at the jounin perched in my window sill. The fingers that were up my ass immediately disappear, as do my clones, the rope tying up the one bunshin falling unceremoniously to the floor.

I stare at my teacher and he stares right back, the orange book in his hand falling from his fingers. I clear my throat to say something but the sheer amount of embarrassment that overcomes me makes my tongue swell and the blood in my veins to rush to my cheeks.

"Y-You weren't supposed to see that," is all I can manage to say.

"Uh… I can tell," Kakashi-sensei says as he to clears his throat then clumsily retrieves his book. I feel absolutely _mortified_; my teacher _(teacher!)_ just caught me jacking off! With _myself_! The _boy_ version of myself! While screaming Sasuke's name! With fingers up my butt! _Fucking fingers, UP MY BUTT!_

So help me Kami-sama, I am _never_ masturbating in such a public place ever again!

Wait… isn't this my house?

"Uh… Naruto, come to the team seven training grounds as soon as you get yourself… situated. I believe you have something you forgot to tell me," Kakashi-sensei leaves with as much grace as he can muster… which isn't much, but hey, he isn't the one that got caught fucking himself!

My erection having gone totally soft by the end of our little talk, I take a shower at normal temperature before pulling on as much clothing as I can before heading out to meet with Kakashi-sensei.

Holy crap… today is not turning out all that great is it? And it had such a good start to it too… damn you Kakashi!

…

By the time I get to the training grounds, I've had at least four complete breakdowns. Kakashi-sensei doesn't know that I'm gay or bi or whatever. Hell, I didn't even know until a month ago!

It didn't _seem_ like Kakashi-sensei was necessarily disgusted or appalled or anything like that. He seemed more surprised and embarrassed than anything else. I go around a bend and see Kakashi slumped against a tree with his nose in his favorite book.

I hold my breath and walk over to him, "Can we just pretend that never happened?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

I sigh and sit down in front of my old sensei, ducking my head so that he can't see my blush.

"Did… did you hear what I was saying too?" I ask a blade of grass rather than Kakashi.

"You mean Sasuke's name? Yeah… that's, uh, hm…" I dare not spare him a glance; my mortification can't even be measured at the moment, my whole entire body flushing bright red.

"He came to see me," I mumble slowly, feeling the need to justify my actions.

Kakashi's head whips towards me, "What? When! What did he do?" Kakashi asks in a surprised and eager tone.

I haven't told a soul about the night Sasuke and I shared. It just seems like it isn't my place to talk about it with anyone. The intimacy we shared, the touching, the looks, and the penetration were all so raw and real that I didn't think anyone else would understand where I'm coming from if I tried to seek a friend's wisdom on the whole situation.

"He came to my room in the middle of the night about a month ago. He left as quick as he came and I haven't seen him since," I decide to stick with the bare minimum story, not wanting Kakashi to know all our dirty little secrets.

Kakashi's face seems thoughtful, like he's trying to piece together a puzzle. His visible eye flickers over to mine and he clucks his tongue. "Did he seek your company in a more… intimate way than before?"

Kakashi's face is sincere, but calculating. The way he's looking at me makes my tongue move on its own accord, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, he… he had sex with me…"

The jounin's one visible eye widens a bit at this declaration, but he doesn't seem too surprised. He opens his mouth to offer his thoughts on the topic, but I interrupt him. "He didn't rape me! He was just… taking what he knew I'd give him. He said he would come back if I let him and… he broke his promise!"

"His actions speak louder than his words, Naruto. Don't give up on him just yet-" I cut the jounin off before he says something else idiotic.

"Who the hell says I'm giving up? That teme is going to have to put up with me chasing him for the rest of his life! Whether he likes it or not!"

Kakashi just chuckles at my determined expression and ruffles my hair a bit, "You know I'm always going to be on your side Naruto, right?"

I grin and nod my head vigorously, glad that my sensei doesn't abhor my feelings for Sasuke.

We sit in silence for a moment, digesting what we've discovered. After a couple minutes Kakashi cocks his head to the side and furrows his brows together, "Did either of you confess to each other?"

I feel my cheeks burn but I answer the question anyway, "No, we didn't. I don't really know what he feels for me though. I know I'd like to say I'm in love with him… but, what right do I have to say something like that? I've never known love my whole life, well, that is until I became a genin, but that's just the friendship type of love, isn't it?" I look at Kakashi hopefully, wanting him to give me all the answers.

"Are you sure it's only friendship you feel for him Naruto? You seemed pretty… uh, open to the idea of having a sexual relationship with the guy from what I saw earlier," Kakashi coughs into his hand, embarrassed at the mention of my earlier exploits.

"I just… don't think that I'm sure of my feelings yet. I mean, Sasuke means more to me than anyone else in the whole wide world, and I'm, uh, sexually attracted to him too… but does that really mean I love him? And if I do really love him, and he doesn't love me back… what then?"

Kakashi just laughs and puts me in a head lock, "I thought you said you weren't giving up, you brat!"

We wrestle around for a bit, throwing half hearted kicks and punches, trying to get rid of the awkward wall that formed between us. Our playful fighting turns into an all out training session, Kakashi giving me pointers and telling me what I'm doing wrong, all awkwardness just evaporates like the sweat off our bodies.

When the sun finally starts setting we head to Ichiraku's for some miso ramen, Kakashi's treat.

Just before we part for the night, Kakashi gives me a brief, reassuring hug that I really needed and mumbles into my hair, "Let's just focus on bringing the brat back first, then you can have your happy ending, okay?"

We pull away from each other and I nod sadly at my sensei, mouthing a soft 'thank you' before I escape back to my home.

Sasuke is my best friend and rival, now the only position he needs to fill is lover. He'll come back. Someday I'll make him realize that his spot is here with me, here in my welcoming arms.

For fucks sake, Sasuke! What's taking you so long to come home?

…

**Authors Note:**

Okay, there! A second chapter! Definitely not as good as the first, but whatever! I've rewritten this way too many fucking times!

Poor wittle Naru-chan! My darling is just so confused at the moment!

**ATTENTION! If you want me to make a steamy, fluffy, hot as hell sex scene between Sasuke and Naruto for the next chapter, then leave a review telling me to! Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Coming

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, wish I did but sadly I don't…

**Warning:** This is a SasuNaru fic. There will be **intense** gay sex between these two during this fic (I also threw in a bit of NaruNaru since you guys enjoyed that so much… perverts). You have been warned.

**Before You Read:** I don't have an excuse for this story taking so damn long for me to update, but I just had a bit of writers block at the end there. Hope you guys didn't forget about this story! Enjoy...

**Home Coming**

…

It's been nine months since the night Sasuke visited me and almost three months since Sasuke's returned to Konoha.

After my little heart to heart with Kakashi, I did some soul searching and came to the conclusion that if what I feel for Sasuke isn't love, than love simply does not exist. Seeing the captive of my heart all the time is only helping me confirm my feelings for him. With each smirk or scowl, or even all the times he calls me a dobe, my heart swells more and more, like a forever expanding balloon of love and affection in my chest.

For some strange reason, I thought that confessing to the teme would be a piece of cake, now that I've had time to except my feelings. I thought I could ask him out on a date, like I normally did with Sakura, but no. It's not a fucking piece of delicious cake, I can't even _talk_ to him without yelling an insult I don't really mean and getting into a fight with him, just like old times.

Everything would be fine if we kept up the act like nothing happened, except… I don't want to be _friends_; I want to be so much more…

Over the months he was still gone, I probably watched more porn then I have in my whole life (gay porn that is), jacked off more than I have in my whole life (to Sasuke of course), and have had more wet dreams a person should have in their entire _lifetime_ (all about Sasuke and I doing very naughty things to one another). I've confirmed the fact many times, that yes; kyuubi does enhance my stamina… both on the field and in the sack.

I have come to except my obsession little by little, but I can't seem to gather the _insane_ amount of courage it takes to go up to a scowling, growling Uchiha and say "I love you," so it seems I need to grow a pair before I attempt to confess my feelings.

We're the same as we were back when we just became gennin together, calling each other 'teme' and 'dobe' like there's no tomorrow. We spar together and get into petty arguments. We go out for a meal after we finish training and bicker between mouthfuls. We're best friends, brothers even, but I want to be lovers.

We've _never_ once hinted to the night that we shared together, even when Sasuke first came back he avoided the topic like you avoid dog shit on the side walk.

Of course, you can't always watch where you walk, so when Sasuke accidently commented about 'how clean my apartment is compared to the last time he was in it,' I mentally cheered at the strategically placed dog shit in the Uchiha's path.

"So what of it, teme? I really cleaned up after you left that night and, I don't know, I just sort of kept it clean. What's wrong with that?" I can feel my insides bubbling over at the first mention of 'that night' and I have to fight the nervous giggle threatening to burst out from my chest. Why I want to laugh is a mystery to me, but I know it would just make the situation all the more awkward.

I invited Sasuke over to my apartment before one of our training sessions together because he told me he wants to borrow a few scrolls from me. I don't know which ones he wants so he had to except the invite if he didn't want to make the situation awkward. So now here we are, all alone in my apartment at the crack of dawn with my freshly made bed looming in the back ground.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts, obviously uncomfortable with the pile of shit he just jumped in. But really, how the fuck did 'hn' answer any sort of question I just asked?

"Teme, you're not making any sense now. You can't just answer everything with 'hn' and expect to get away with it, let alone for it to make sense. Besides, this place was just excessively filthy the last time you were here, I'm surprised you didn't say anything about it back then," I'm not even trying to be subtle about it now. We need to talk about this if we're just going to be friends, but I sorely hope that this talk will lead to us being a couple… I'm _more_ than willing to sacrifice my ass for the cause.

"Hn,"

"There you go again! You seriously need to expand your vocabulary if that's the only insult you can come up with," I fold my arms and pout, moving over to my bedside table where I keep my scrolls. Well, I only keep a few over here but I just want an excuse to be closer to the bed…

"Naruto, I…" I wait for a few seconds before responding to see if he is going to say anymore, when he doesn't I huff a bit in frustration and pull out a few scrolls, sitting on the bed and laying them out in front of me.

"So which scroll did you want again, teme? Come over and take a look," I remember which one he wants of course, but I need an excuse to get him closer to the bed.

He glides over slowly and fingers some of the scrolls to look at their titles, positioning his body so that he's barely able to reach the scrolls even if he stretches his arm out to its limit so that he doesn't have to get to close to where I'm sitting on the bed.

I study his face now that it's closer. His eyebrows are slightly knitted together and his cheek and jaw muscles flex slightly, letting me know he's chewing on the inside of his mouth ever so slightly. A nervous habit of his I've only seen him do twice now, once now and the first time when he was about to ask me to kiss him…

He's obviously not comfortable with the situation and he squirms a little when our eyes meet. I see an expression of remorse flash across his face and my heart swells to my throat making me suck in my breath slightly.

He's so nervous!

I haven't seen him use such vulnerable expressions since our night together and I feel my heart swell again at the thought, my stomach doing some sort of rollercoaster twisting and making my face flush slightly. I really want to confess…

"Sasuke… I'll do _anything_ to make you stay," I say the words slowly and deliberately making sure he understands the meaning behind them.

Sasuke's head snaps up from the scrolls to look at me, eyes wide with disbelief, doubt, and just a smidgen of hope. His mouth falls open slightly but he doesn't say anything, his body stiffens a bit as he looks to the window he'd used to escape from me the last time he was here, before his eyes rest on mine again, the look he has is more pleading than anything else.

He's out the window so fast that I don't even see him do it. I leap threw the window after him and scream his name at the tops of my lungs, not caring if I wake up the still sleeping village.

"Wait, you idiot! Slow down!" my words fall on deaf ears and it's only then that I realize I was trapped in a genjutsu that he used to get away from me.

Sasuke's silhouette gets hazy and then disappears, leaving me to curse and brood on the rooftops.

A surge of utter terror and panic rushes through my system when I think that this whole situation is all too familiar. He left me all alone the last time he went out that window to escape from me. And now he might have left again.

No! I can't let myself think like that! Sasuke just came back to me, he's not going anywhere. We're best friends and he would never betray my trust like that ever again. At least, I hope he won't.

I try to calm my racing heart and think rationally for once. Where would Sasuke go to brood about? His home? The training grounds? The bridge? The Uchiha cemetery?

Would he even want me to look for him right now? I plop myself down on the rooftop and bury my face into my hands with an exhausted groan. Young love is so complicated.

I rub at my face and hold back the pointless tears pricking my eyes. Rejection hurts so badly. I grab at my throbbing heart and punch the cement rooftop lightly in frustration. Kami, is this how you felt Sasuke? When you thought I rejected you?

I hit the roof again, a little harder this time, and feel the building quake slightly beneath me, as if it's mirroring the painful shuddering of my heart. I should've just asked him to kiss me when he told me to. Why didn't I? Why am I so stupid about everything when it comes to Sasuke?

I feel hot, senseless tears run down my scarred cheeks. I breathe shaky breaths and try to convince myself that he hasn't rejected me just yet. He was just scared and nervous. That's all. We'll be back to being friends in no time!

I wrap myself in the warm and comforting blanket of denial, blocking out all the negative thoughts that are trying to crush my spirit. I dry my stupid tears and brush myself off, putting a determined expression on my face, even if I only feel hopelessness at the moment.

I decide on going to the training grounds to do my exercises like nothing happened this morning. If Sasuke doesn't show his perfect face by the end of the day, I'm goin' huntin'.

…

Sasuke was already at the training grounds beating boulders to a pulp by the time I showed up. We made awkward eye contact and I could feel the blush on my cheeks, the rejection Sasuke had shown me that morning finally sinking in.

We trained individually, and barely spoke to one another, though; I could feel his obsidian eyes following my every move.

I sigh and collapse onto my bed, my hair still sopping wet from my bath, the steam still billowing out from the bathroom door. I pull the towel that I had wrapped around my hips off and scrub at my wet hair, not wanting to put the effort into getting up properly and doing it right.

I throw the wet towel onto my floor and it makes a wet plopping noise, breaking the all too quiet ring of my room. It's so quiet in here. So lonely, so silent, so _calm_ and miserable.

I suffocate myself with my pillow for a bit, curling my body into itself as I slowly reduce myself to nothing.

I feel tears prick at my eyes, but I don't let them fall. Instead I mumble Sasuke's name over and over to break the deafening and soul crushing _peace_ that my room has to offer.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasu-chan," I giggle at the nickname and imagine what the bastards face would look like if I called him that.

"Sasuke, Sasuke… Sasuke-sama," I blush at that nickname, a familiar heat pooling in my groin and stomach at the mention of such an enticing description of my potential partner.

I strive to break the silence even more and moan, "Sasuke-sama, 'Suke-sama, Sas'ke-sama," playing with the word as it slides off my tongue.

I roll over onto my back and close my eyes, letting devious fingers crawl down my chest to rub at my hips and tease my naked groin. I make a quick clone and immediately I feel a hot mouth press gentle kisses to my thighs, abs, and hips, avoiding my hardening member teasingly.

I sigh and card my fingers through the flaxen hair of my clone, still damp from the bath. I throw my other arm over my face and groan pleadingly to my mean little bunshin, my grip tightening as I get more and more impatient of what I know is soon to come.

One of the bunshin's hands fondles my balls playfully, while the other pesters my nipples with skilled and practiced fingers. His tongue glides down my abs one last time before it gives me a wet, open mouthed kiss right on the head of my swollen cock.

I respond to the sudden and welcome stimulation by moaning out a long, drawn out, "Saasukee-saama," the word bubbling up in my throat and coming out sounding very sensual and breathy.

I massage my clones scalp as he licks and sucks at the base of the shaft, knowing just how I like my blowjobs performed. He presses his tongue flat against a pulsating vein and slowing laps his way up my pulsating dick as a little pearl of cum forms on its tip.

I keep my eyes shut tight as he finally takes me into his slick, warm and oh-so inviting mouth. He sucks hard enough for his cheeks to hollow and his brow to crinkle in careful concentration. His devious tongue toys with my slit, making me hiss like a disgruntled cat while digging my heels into the bed and thrusting into his warm and inviting mouth.

He releases me with a flick of his tongue before diving back in for more, wrapping a greedy hand around the base of my swollen length and pumping roughly while he laps and kisses the head.

"Sa-ah!-Sasuke," I whimper out miserably, the pleasurable sensations and disappointing memories from this morning colliding, and making me desperate for a release.

I tug at the boy's hair harder and force my throbbing cock down his throat, loving the swallowing sensation of my clone's throat around my dick as he tries to accommodate me. I cry out wordlessly and thrust my hips up to meet the furious bobbing of his head.

I give no warning to my pending orgasm, except for a quiet shriek of longing and emptiness. I feel my clone choke on my seed, but he allows me to ride it out, grazing his teeth against the base of my purging dick.

I fall limp to the bed, my clone disappearing in a polite puff of smoke to leave me alone, so alone.

I open my eyes slowly and stare up at my drab ceiling. I sniffle a bit as I try to rein my emotions back in, telling myself how silly it would be to cry. I rub furiously at my quickly dampening eyes and roll over onto my side to look out the window.

"Sas-Sasuke?!" I all but shriek as I fly off the other side of my bed to the floor to cover my nakedness. Why is it that people always catch me masturbating with myself?

But there he is. The one that holds my heart in his crushing grip. He's perched on my window sill with a look of shock and confusion on his face; we stare at each other's rosy faces in a silence that seems to stretch on and on.

Finally, he clears his throat and looks away. He chews on the inside of his cheek and furrows his brows a bit, the look of 'not knowing quite what to do' comes over his face in such an endearing and nervous sort of way, that I feel the need to hop over and kiss his nose. Of course I don't follow through with the action; I don't want to scare away the love of my life after all.

Obsidian eyes pierce mine once again, and I feel my heart doubling its efforts in breaking my ribs, "Naruto," his voice cracks and he stops to clear his throat, "Naruto, I… I'm," his gaze drops from mine and he wipes his palms discretely on his pants before looking up at me again. I do not dare interrupt him. I want to hear what he has to say to me; I want to hear his usual strong an smug voice, sound small and lost, like that of a child's.

"Naruto… I… I'm so sorry, for what I did that night, how I left you… but I promise I won't leave again, so you don't have to do this," his voice cracks a bit more and his look is distraught and full of regret.

He casts his gaze downwards and furrows his brows, shaking his head a little. My heart swells and squeezes at the same time, and I feel myself shaking my head wildly at him. I don't want him to feel bad about what he's done, and his promise of not leaving makes me feel so utterly comforted that I let out a breathy laugh. I could cry with the amount of pure happiness and relief that his apology brings me.

I feel numb and giddy, my heart swelling to epic proportions and making me choke back a sob. He's not rejecting me. He's accepting me. Acknowledging me. And –hopefully- loving me back.

He looks at me again and I give him a sad smile and I crawl on the bed towards my dream, slowly reaching up to grab his hand, tugging him a little and making him lean closer to where I'm sitting on the bed.

I want to confess, but I think that a blunt 'I love you' will only scare him away, so instead I say the next best thing that comes to my mind.

"Sasuke, will you kiss me?"

His face is priceless. He goes as red as a fucking _tomato_ and his eyes almost pop out of his skull.

"A-Are you being serious?"

"Yep, I want your kiss. You didn't give me one last time," I say yanking the blushing boy and laying back so that he's positioned on top of me. I wrap my bare legs around his waist and my arms around his neck so that he knows exactly what I'm getting at.

He looks baffled and nervous, and totally adorable. I just want to smother him with kisses. I want to kiss the crease between his eyebrows, his perfect forehead, his flushed cheeks, his strong jaw line, and give him a big old bear hug.

He searches my eyes, and this time I know what he's looking for. He's looking to see if this is just some cruel joke or if this is really happening. I smile at him and give the tip of his nose a quick peck, just like I craved doing a mere moment ago. He cringes slightly at the touch but still allows it to happen.

I pull him towards me slightly so that we're sharing breaths. I lazily play with the hair on the nape of his neck to soothe him and let him know that yes, I really do want this to happen.

"Kiss me, Sasuke," I say again, my voice a quiet whisper against his lips. I close my eyes as I feel Sasuke's tentative mouth meet mine. His lips are soft and warm against mine and I can't help but to smile into the soft and gentle kiss.

The kiss is chaste and quick, we simply brush our lips together before we part again. I kiss the tip of his chin lightly before I gently pull his head closer so that I can nibble lightly on his jaw. I can hear Sasuke swallow, his breath hitching slightly as I brush my lips against his again.

His hands never know what to do, do they? They flutter about here and there, never finding a good place to rest. I pull him closer with my arms so that our bodies are pressed against one another. I place swift kisses along his now reachable neck and ear, I smirk when he lets out a gasp when I start to mark his neck, sucking feverishly on the smooth skin.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke's voice cracks terribly as he begins to cautiously return the kisses and attention.

He kisses my face, my eyelids, each individual scar on my cheeks, my nose, my chin, my temples, and finally, my lips. I let him take his time, and I relish in the attention he gives me, when our lips meet I swear I see fireworks.

The kiss is gentle and needy at the same time, he coaxes my mouth open with his and warily slides his tongue over my own. I shiver at the slippery sensation and I don't fight for dominance, I enjoy the soft kiss and the feel of Sasuke's weight on top of me, keeping me grounded and safe.

My hands move from the nape of his neck to his broad shoulders, clutching the material covering them. Sasuke and I are about the same size, our builds are similar and we don't have that much of a height difference between us either.

Our shoulders are both broad and strong, we have hardened and muscled bodies, we both have big hands and feet, and we both have impressive equipment, if not for the small height difference, our bodies would've been the same. So why does being held close to him make me feel so safe and secure, so protected and cherished?

I want to burrow down in his inviting arms and nuzzle my face against his chest. I want to sit on his lap when he reads or watches mindless television. I want to hold his hand or link arms whenever we go anywhere. I want to sleep with him close to me, holding me like I'm more loved and appreciated than the air he breaths.

I want to make his heart race and his breath quicken, just like this moment. I want to make his carefully crafted mask fall away to leave his emotions plain as day, just like today.

I want him to love me as much as I love him.

I push my hands up under his shirt and slide the material over his head in one fluid movement, reveling in the newly exposed expanses of his creamy flesh. I hum contentedly as my hands explore the trembling muscles on his back, surely leaving trails of fire in their wake.

Even though our chests are pressed together, Sasuke has been making quite the effort in keeping our groins from touching. I dig my heels into the small of his back in an attempt to bring us closer, but he stubbornly keeps us apart.

I slip my fingers into the waist band of his pants and give a little tug. Sasuke pulls away from me to grab at his own pants to keep them up and gives me a look of pleading. I crumble miserably beneath his sweet stare; I could never go against a look that desperate. That doesn't mean I can't be annoyed though.

"It's okay Sasuke, we've already had sex, so you don't need to hide from me," I lightly card my fingers through his silken hair to soothe him, saying the words gently in order not to scare him.

He's like a skittish animal. His eyes darting about my face with a lost and pained expression contorting his pristine features, as if he's trying to decide whether or not the risk is worth it.

"I'm sorry about that too," he mumbles the words, not making eye contact with me. He chews harshly on the inside of his cheek and retreats to the crook of my neck for some privacy.

I blink a few times in confusion. Why would he be sorry about that? I enjoyed it in the end didn't I? He caught me moaning 'Sasuke-sama' for crying out loud! He doesn't need to feel guilty or bad about that night.

I hear Sasuke lightly sniffle and discreetly rub his face into the pillow next to my head, and then it hits me. I feel shock, embarrassment, and guilt well up inside me like a spring; I curl my arms around the boy I love and pull him close, damn near crushing him in the process.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" I ask rhetorically, feeling my heart swell and throb. "You think you raped me don't you?"

He stiffens in my hold considerably, telling me I hit the nail on the head. I choke back an exasperated sob and say as gently as possible, "Well you didn't did you. You were just taking what you knew I'd give you; I did say I'd do _anything_ to bring you back after all."

I feel him try to pull away slightly and I let him. We stare at one another and search each other's eyes, the windows to our souls. And then something amazing happens, something that makes my heart stop beating and the breath get knocked right out of me.

He smiles.

It's uncertain and soft, and a bit wobbly, like he doesn't know if he's doing it quite right. It's a smile of genuine relief, as if he'd been carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders and I'd volunteered to bear the load.

It hits me like a freight train. It plows through my heart to make a nice big home for Sasuke to stay in. That small and timid smile makes my breath come in ragged gasps and my heart to start beating again with such an irregular fury, that it would make any medic panic.

"Wah! Sasu-Sasuke, don't DO that!" I reach my hands up and cover his face, clenching my eyes shut tight against his blinding beauty.

"Hn," the sound is more an amused snort than anything else, and it makes my face flush all twenty-three shades of red.

"What did I tell you about saying 'hn' to everything, you teme!" his hands tug mine away from his face and he leans down to feather kisses all over my burning flesh, each and every place his lips touch catches on fire, making my stomach do crazed summersaults like there's no tomorrow.

His hands leave my wrists to stoke thin, heated paths down my sides and arms, making me shudder and twitch. I wrap my arms and legs so tightly around his body that I've succeeded in lifting myself completely off the bed. I roll my hips eagerly into his and he presses tentatively back.

I reward Sasuke with a shameless moan of approval, rolling my bare hips into his clothed ones ardently. I feel Sasuke's breath catch on my neck and the low vibrations of a suppressed growl from his chest pressed flush against mine.

His hands are shaking. Trembling and treacherous against my flesh, his careful thrusts mirroring his unease and frayed nerves.

I grin at his endearing actions, and flip us in one quick motion. His startled expression is so cute, it's worth more than all the ramen in the world, and seeing his hair splayed out on the pillow like that… he's beautiful.

I sit up in his lap slowly, rotating my hips teasingly against his clothed erection. I make a display of my body, trailing my fingers across my chest and down my abs, Sasuke blushing crimson at the lewd display. I grab his hands and let just the tips of his pretty pale fingers touch me.

I move my hips with more vigor, squeezing his impressive length between my two muscled cheeks, making Sasuke grunt his approval. I release his hands and they immediately fly to my cock, stoking and squeezing the swollen flesh with a vengeance. I cry out loudly and keel over, having to brace my arms on his chest to stay seated.

I slip my shaky fingers into his pants in retaliation and stoke him harshly, his face contorting in ecstasy as he squeezes my aching dick a little too roughly, making me whimper slightly in pain. His apology comes in the form of his graceful fingers massaging my balls, the fire pooling like an ocean of raw heat in my gut from the tender action.

I tear his pants to smithereens in my impatience to get them off of him in a timely manner; Sasuke doesn't seem to mind much though, and helps to kick off his shoes. I lean across from him to get in my bedside table drawer to get my stash of lube.

I retrieve the bottle and present it to him; our hands still working furiously at one another's leaking erections.

"Do you want to prepare me this time? Or should I?" I say lewdly, twirling the small bottle in between my fingers, with a coy smile stretching my lips.

Sasuke gives me a glare before snatching at the precious tube, blushing a brilliant ruby red. I feel excitement bubble through my body and can't help but to grin like an idiot. I crawl forward slightly so that I'm straddling his upper stomach in order to give him an easier time of preparing me.

Butterflies attack my stomach as I watch Sasuke quite shakily open up the tube and smear a generous amount on a few of his fingers from both hands. I place my hands on his chest and stick my ass out a bit so that he has better access to my eagerly twitching hole, waiting with baited breath as his hands all too slowly make the short journey down to the cleft of my ass.

One slick finger circles around my rim lightly, causing me to arch shamelessly into the gentle caress. Sasuke's eyes go as wide as saucers with my reaction; he gulps down his nerves and surprise, replacing it with a look of shaky determination. The curious finger takes its time, inviting a few of its friends to come and join in the long awaited fun, rubbing and massaging my entrance with teasing little pets.

"Sasukeee, I don't wanna come without at least _some_ of you inside of me. Hurry up!" I command, pressing my hips furiously into those slick, warm fingers.

I can feel the vibrations of Sasuke's moan rumble throughout my body as he finally gets the courage to penetrate my seemingly sacred hole. I make sure to reward the brave action with the moaning sounds of approvals and pleads fill my beloveds ears while he flushes a rather cute shade of cherry red.

His embarrassed face is not one that I've seen often. His pale skin compliments the red glow rather brilliantly though, making him appear almost ethereal in his beauty.

I let myself drown hopelessly in the sensations, knowing that Sasuke appreciates my unwavering enthusiasm. Soon, other daring and tentative fingers join the first, so carefully rubbing my walls to stretch me easily and comfortably.

I attack Sasuke's neck and begin biting and sucking at the creamy flesh there, making it my goal to stake my claim of this stunning boy. The idea of marking Sasuke is one that excites me greatly; it tells all those fruitless fan girls to finally give up on this snobbish pretty boy, because he's _mine_. If he tries to run from me now, he won't get very far. He won't slip through my fingers again; I'll chain him to my bed if I have to.

I press back against his fingers and moan out, "Sa-Sasuke, more! More, Sasuke! I need you," we both know that I'm talking about more than just the sex. He sees it in my eyes. The promise that I'll keep for the rest of my life: one of love and devotion.

He removes his accomplished fingers and wraps his arms around me to flip our positions in one fluid movement. I rest back on the pillows with my arms lifted above my head and a blissed out smile stretching my lips.

He sits back on his knees between my lewdly spread legs and lets his eyes carve down my waiting body, his hands moving on auto pilot to smear some much appreciated lube onto his pulsating dick.

He lifts my hips and positions himself at my entrance, looking into my eyes with a look of sheepish questioning.

My smile grows wider; one of my lazily resting hands comes down to rest on one of his hands lightly gripping my hips.

"I want to see where your hands have been by the time we're done. It's the only mark that stayed on me last time," I press his fingers roughly into my flesh and his grip tightens to bruising and bone crushing proportions.

I moan at the harsh grip, reveling in the idea of his hands marking their territory on my body. With one last fretful glance into my eyes, he sinks into me. His head tosses back in completion and I force my eyes to stay open so that I can watch that glorious expression sculpt his face into something so beautiful and perfect, that words simply do not do it justice.

The feeling of being entered is now a familiar one to me, what with all my obsessive bunshin masturbation. But with Sasuke it's different. It's on a whole other level, making my bunshins pale in comparison. I feel overwhelmed and needy at the same time, the heat in my groin and gut is so explosive, that I have visions of myself simply exploding with confetti flying everywhere.

Just seeing him above me, just hearing his unreserved moans makes my heart shred itself with feelings of love and belonging.

He's mine and I'm his.

That's all that's important in this world, that's all that makes sense, all that makes up my reality now. At this moment, this one special moment, we are the only two people alive. We are the only people that exist in each other's worlds.

His eyes open, and he meets my heated and loving gaze with one of his own, all I have to do to get him moving is whisper his name, the syllables spilling from my lips in breathless adoration.

He moves inside me, the sensation is so much slicker and sweeter than in my memories. It must be the lube. Or it could be my honeyed feelings. I yell out my appreciation and move my body eagerly against his, my hands clawing desperately at the sheets, tearing them into mere strips of abused fabric.

All rational thought leaves my mind once Sasuke starts calling my name with each breath he takes, leaning down to kiss me with such passion that it leaves my heart in pieces. This type of painful and desperate love that we have could not have been better illustrated than in this moment.

Both our hearts breaking and mending themselves again and again, just to make more room for the overflowing love that we have. The process is painful, but necessary. For if we didn't have out heats torn and shattered, the other couldn't have a hand in mending it again, making it fuller and more beautiful than the one that had hammered in our chests before.

I claw at his shoulders, leaving harsh red marks against his pretty pale complexion. Sasuke's hands grips my hips harder and harder, his knuckles bone white with the force he's exerting. Our kisses are rough and hungry, demanding the other to recognize the affection that is held within the other's soul.

He bites at my shoulder, making me whine and thrash about beneath him. My skin breaks and the blood stains the ruined sheets. The violence is necessary. It won't be a required thing that must happen _every_ time we have sex, but for now -just for now- we have to rip the other apart, same as our hearts, so that we can build the other back up again.

Sasuke's close. His breath coming in short gasps as his face contorts into a grimace as he tries to keep his orgasm at bay.

I stoke my hands across his sweat slicked body, loving the feel of taunt muscles rippling and seizing beneath my touch.

I rub at his arms and his chest, sliding my hands across his abs and across masculine collar bones. Sasuke shudders and cries out when I clamp my muscles down around his cock, his hurried movements almost stopping completely so he doesn't come before I do.

He gives me a weak glare and reaches for my own weeping heat, his smooth calluses running over my burning flesh with sweet friction, reducing me to putty in his capable hands.

I look down at my hips, where one of Sasuke's hands is still keeping its bone crushing grip, and assess the already blackening mark of his hand had been. The skin throbs and pulses with dull and constant pain, proof that Sasuke has made me his. The sight of Sasuke's mark on me sets me over the edge, making the world come crashing wildly down around me.

I let out a choked scream and explode on our chests, Sasuke's determined thrusts allowing me to ride out my blissful orgasm.

I fall limply onto the soiled sheets, Sasuke still thrusting; the feel of his seed being spilled deep within me nearly sends me over the moon with happiness. I smile at how different my reaction is compared to the last time we had done this dance with one another.

He collapses beside me, thoroughly exhausted by our strenuous activities. We stare at the ceiling together, panting as if we had just sprinted across the country. I glance down at my throbbing hips again and grin at the pretty purple-black marks there, Sasuke's whole hand prints clear as day against my bronzed flesh.

I roll lazily on top of him and rest my chin on his still lightly heaving chest.

"Hn," is all he says to my expectant look.

I roll my eyes and smile brightly, flashing a row of polished white teeth, "Kiss me?"

Sasuke's cheeks flush slightly before he sits up to give me a soft and heart-felt kiss, pausing to kiss one of my cheeks before wrapping his arms around me and resting his head back down with a relaxed sigh.

Silence settles around us, and for once, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. It's comforting and welcome, and I listen to it as I play with the hair around Sasuke's tuckered out face.

We stay like that for a long while, just appreciating each other's company and skin ship. But when the come begins to dry and become bothersome and itchy, I turn to Sasuke to make a proposition.

"Shower sex?" Sasuke just gives me a look before scooping me up in his arms and practically sprinting into the bathroom for some steamy and satisfying love making.

Let the happy days begin…

…

**Author's Note:** Hahh… I thought this was a cute chapter! Hope you guys liked it too!

Next up is the epilogue… I'll probably do two, just because I like this kind of skittish Sasuke, he's just too freaking adorable like that! (Even if he is OOC)

**Let me know in the reviews if you want the next chap to be in Sasuke's POV, or anything that you want me to write about! All constructive criticism is welcome! So review your little hearts out!**


End file.
